Dear Wu Yi Fan
by Damn Plump
Summary: aku mengirimnya agar kau menerima suratku. ku harap kau membaca dan terus berkirim surat padaku Huang Zi Tao-kris. EXO fanfiction last chapter up. EXO official pair. RnR :3
1. Chapter 1

**Jaaaaa **

**Comeback comeback comeback *nyanyi dashi dorawa***

**yosh yos **

**Author yang cute ini hadir dengan FF baru yippie (padahal yang lama belum tuntuas) ngga papa.**

**Masih dengan TAORIS as main Character**

**dan Pairing EXO yang lain sabagai pelayan *eh* salah deng, yang bener sebagai peran sampingan wkowko**

**Yuk mari baca~**

**EXO belong to GOD **

**EXO is SooMan Sons**

**EXO always 12 **

**And I Love 12 :***

* * *

_**Dear Wu Yi Fan**_

_Gege~_

_Ni Hao ma?_

_Apakah gege disana baik baik saja?_

_Ge Kali ini tao ingin cerita sesuatu. Apakah gege mau mendengarnya? Ups maksudku membacanya. Hehehe_

_Baiklah ge aku akan mulai. Boleh kan?_

_Hm hari ini ada ujian di sekolahku dan hari ini ujian bahasa korea. Ya ampun ge kau tahu tidak soalnya rumit sekali, tak semudah seperti yang kau ajarkan padaku dulu._

_Ge~ aku bingung tadi saat mengerjakan, aku mendapat sedikit bantuan dari seseorang. Dia sungguh baik ge, namanya Kim Jongin. Aku sangat berterimakasih ge padanya dan tentu pada Tuhan yang telah memberi tempat duduk didekatnya. Tapi, sebagian dari temanku tidak mendapatkan bantuan itu ge dan mereka kasihan ge, apalagi beberapa dari mereka memang sangat lemah di bahasa korea. Aku ingin sekali membantu mereka ge, tapi letak mereka terlalu jauh dari ku. Ge aku merasa malu karena aku dibantu, aku harus berbuat apa ge aku bingung._

_Ge apa yang harus lakukan?. Aku bingung, aku merasa bersalah karena aku hanya sedikit membantu mereka. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ge?_

_Yasudahlah ge biarlah waktu yang menjawab._

_Oh ya Kris gege kapan kau akan kembali?_

_Janji padaku kau akan kembali dan membawakan sesuatu untukku._

_Ge aku rindu padamu~_

_Mengapa kau tak kunjung membalas suratku ge?_

_Apa suratku tak sampai?_

_Apa suratku tak kau baca?_

_Ge ayo lah balas suratku._

_Ge aku ingin cerita lagi nanti, mama dan papa sudah memanggilku untuk makan malam. Aku harus segera pergi ge. Dadah~_

_Sampai jumpa ge_

_Wo Ai Ni_

**_Tertanda Huang Zi Tao_**

* * *

Author pov

Pemuda manis bermata panda yang kini sedang duduk di meja belajarnya mulai melipat lembaran kertas yang telah tergores tinta menjadi origami pesawat.

Krek

Dibukalah jendela kamarnya dan ia lemparkan origami pesawat itu ke luar rumah. Origami itu terbang tinggi tebawa angin musim semi.

"Ku harap kau sampai didisana pesawat"

Wussshhhhh

Pemuda itu masih menatap langit, dan menatap kepergian origami pesawatnya.

.

.

.

"Awwww" ringkih seseorang

"Hah sudah berapa kali pesawat bodoh ini mengenai kepalaku." Protes seseorang yang terkantuk origami pesawat.

Seorang itu menggenggam pesawat yang terbuat dari kertas itu dan meremasnya.

"Kertas bodoh! Seharusnya kau masuk ke tempat sampah bukannya melayang diudara seperti ini tidak tahukah bahwa kau mengganggu tugasku?"

Saat seorang itu ingin membuang kertas yang sudah rusak ke bumi, seorang yang lain menggenggam tangannya, niatnya sih ingin mencegah.

"Ya Baekhyun! Tidak baik kau merusak hasil karya seseorang"

"Ya Park Chanyeol bukan urusanmu, lagi pula ini hanya kertas bodoh yang diterbangkan oleh para manusia."

"Yayayaya aku tahu itu tapi setidaknya jangan kau rusak"- Chanyeol

"Aish sudahlah sana pergi, biar aku buang kertas ini"-Baekhyun

"Kemarikan, untukku saja" Chanyeol merebut buntelan kertas dari tangan Baekhyun.

"Ish. Tidak akan kuberikan" bentak baekhyun lalu mengambil kertas dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Kemarikan" rebut chanyeol lagi

"TIDAK"

"KEMARIKAN"

"TIDAK"

Lama dua 'orang' konyol itu memperebutkan kertas sampai tiba tiba

Wuuuussssshhhh

Angin berhembus kencang dan berhasil membuka gumpalan kertas itu menjadi lembaran.

Kertas itu melayang layang diudara. Dan hap, seorang pemuda manis mengambil kertasnya. Disamping pemuda manis itu berdiri pemuda tampan lainnya.

"Ya bekhyun-ah, Chanyeol-an, kertas ini yang kalian ributkan?"

"Ne, bukan kertas yang penting kok Xiao Lu ge, buang saja" seru Baekhyun

Luhan membolak balik lembaran kertas itu. Dahinya berkerut.

"Ini apa?" tunjuk luhan pada coretan di kertas tersebut.

"Hei Xi Xuan apa kau bisa membaca ini?" tanya Luhan pada pemuda disampingnya, atau bisa dibilang tersangka peniupan angin tadi.

"Oh, ini sih tulisan manuthia ge"

"Kau bisa membacanya?" Tanya Luhan

Xi Xuan atau bisa disebut dengan Sehun mecoba memperhatikan baris demi basir yang tertera dalam lembarn itu.

"hmmm Dear Wu Yi Fan..." sehun membaca kata demi kata.

"Tertanda Huang Zi Tao" ucap Sehun mengakhiri ejaannya(?)

"Yaaaa kau sungguh cerdas magne" ucap Chanyeol sambil menepuk nepuk bahu Sehun dengan ngga nyantai.

Pletak

"Appooo. Apaan si Baek?" rintih Chanyeol.

"Park Chanyeol jangan pukul si magnae dengan keras, nanti kalau ia menangis dan mengadu ke Xiao Lu bisa lewat kita" bisik Baekhyun ke chanyeol.

"Hyuuuung Hiks..." isakan Sehun mulai terdengar dan lihatlah sang dewi cantik Xiao Lu atau Luhan sudah berubah menjadi medusa. Chanyeol dan Bekhyun bergidink ngeri melihat Luhan dan dengan segera mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari Xiao Lu.

"YA CUPID BODOH MAU KEMANA KALIAN!" teriak dewi kecantikan Xiao Lu.

"huahahahahahahahaha... hyung mereka lucu thekali hyung"

"Oh Xi Xuan jadi kau hanya mempermainkan mereka?" tanya Xiao Lu dengan wajah yang sudah kembali normal.

"mm" Anggunk Sehun dengan bangganya.

Pletak

"ish Hyung appo.."

"Salah sendiri kau mempermainkan dua cupid bodoh tadi"

.

.

"Xuan, tadi kau menyebut Wu Yi Fan."

"Ne, Waeyo hyung?"- Sehun

"Kurasa aku mengenalnya"-Luhan

"Benarkah? Kuratha aku juga mengenalnya. Hmmmm ah tapi aku lupa hehehe"

"-.- Ya Xi Xuan jangan mempermainkan ku"-Luhan

"Aniyo. Aku memang mengenalnya kok hyung, dia namja baru penghuni heaven. Baru saja dua hari yang lalu ia datang."

"Shenme? Bisakah kau mengantarkanku padanya"

"Tentu Xiao Lu"-Sehun

"Hei panggil aku gege Oh Sehun"

"Akhirnya kau memanggil dengan nama asliku cina oleng." Ejek sehun

"Hei hei hei sudah ku beliang berkali kali panggil aku gege orang korea berdagu panjang"

"Tidak mau Xiao Lu Xiao Lu Xiao Lu"

Sehun segera menjauhi luhan dan luhanpun mengejarnya. Mereka bermain kejar kejaran sampai di depan Heaven

"Kita sampai Hyung"

"Kajja kita masuk Oh Sehun"

"Kau duluan Putriku" ucap sehun sambil membungkukan setengah badannya.

"Terimakasih Rajaku" jawab Luhan sambil berlenggang melewati gerbang heaven.

.

.

.

Tok tok

Sehun dan Luhan mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah sederhana dihadapannya. Bukan sederhana sih bisa dibilang ini sangat mewah. Lihat saja bangunan 3 tingkat dengan cat emas berbingkai perak, dan kalian tahu pintu rumah ini terbuat dari apa? Dari Coklat, dan pasti sungguh banyak coklat untuk membuat pint ini. Gagang pintunya? Daru batu rubi besar yang dibentuk silinder. Jendelanya? Lapisan kacanya tebuat dari berlian yang berbentuk persegi dengan ukuran yang sangat tipis, jendela jendela itu di bingkai dengan perak yang berwarna silver mengkilap.

Bagaimana bisa orang yang baru masuk di heaven dua hari yang lalu bisa membuat rumah yang mewah seperti itu? mungkin itu yang terlintas dipikiran kalian sekarang. Tapi asal kalian tahu, rumah ini telah dibangun semenjak sang penghuni baru lahir. Sekarang pembangunan itu telah sempurna dan penghuni telah datang.

"Hei Xi Xuan, Ada bel, mengapa kau mengetuk pintu?"-Luhan

"Tak apa, lagi pula ia yang memintaku untuk mengetuk pintu saat aku kesini."-Sehun.

"Tapi mengapa? Kau sudah pernah kemari sebelumnya?"

"Mengapa ya? Ah kata dia 'agar aku yang membukakan pintu ini untukmu' seperti itu sih."-Sehun

"Memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Belum sempat sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Seorang pemuda tinggi bersurai hitam pendek, menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Hei Brotha Xi Xuan." Sambut pemuda itu hangat.

"Waddsup bro~" sambut Sehun Sok gaul.

"Hei masuklah, Sehun. Oh ya siapa itu yang kau bawa?"

"Ah ini Namjachinguku Xiao Lu dang Dewi kecantikan"

"Kau pintar sekali mencari kekasih, XiXuan. Ayo masuk" –ajak pemuda.

"Ah tidak usah Wu Yi Fan, kami kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan ini" Luhan menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Wu Yi Fan. Dan ia menerimanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Wu Fan.

"Brotha Kris itu surat dari seorang di bumi yang bernama Huang Zi Tao" Jawab Sehun.

"Zi Tao..." gumam Kris.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu. Jika kau ingin membalas suratnya, hubungi saja aku biar aku yang mengantar suratmu padanya." Seru Sehun yang segera menjauhi kediaman Kris sambai melambaikan tangan.

"XIXUAN BAGAIMANA AKU MENGHUBUNGIMU?" teriak Kris.

"MINTA NOMOR PONSELKU PADA PENJAGA RUMAHMU."

"huh baiklah... SUHO~~ AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU" Kris menutup pintu rumahnya sambil meminta pertolongan pada penjaga rumahnya Suho.

* * *

**Tara tara tara~~~ gimana FF nya ? Mau TBC or END or DEL?**

**need Bashing pweeese **

**of course need positive review too gyaahahahah**

**Trimakasih rader (titik dua bintang) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Taraaa**

**ASAP kan? hohoho **

**Chapter 2 UP**

**EXO Fanfiction**

**Taoris**

**.**

**Terimakasih yang sudah me-review (titik dua bintang)**

**Cekidot lah monggo baca.**

* * *

Chapter sebelumnya

"_XIXUAN BAGAIMANA AKU MENGHUBUNGIMU?" teriak Kris._

"_MINTA NOMOR PONSELKU PADA PENJAGA RUMAHMU." _

"_huh baiklah... SUHO~~ AKU BUTUH BANTUANMU" Kris menutup pintu rumahnya sambil meminta pertolongan pada penjaga rumahnya Suho._

_._

_._

.

Dear Wu Yi Fan Chapter 2

.

* * *

"Ne Waeyo tuan?" tanya seorang yang tadi dipanggil Suho oleh Kris.

"Hiiii sejak kapan kau berdiri di situ?" Kris yang baru saja membalikan badannya setelah menutup pintu tersentak kaget, pasalnya saat kris sedang menyambut sehun tadi. Penjaga rumahnya itu tidak disamping maupun dibelakangnya.

"Sejak kau menutup pintu dan memanggilku Tuan" Jawab sang pelayan dengan hormat.

"Ah tapi cara munculmu menyeramkan Suho-ssii" Suho hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Kris mengambil langkah melewati penjaga rumahnya, sedangkan Suho hanya mengekor sang empunya rumah.

"Eh Suho-ssii" Kris menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ne, Waeyo Tuan?"

Kris membalikan badan lalu berkata

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Tuan? Kukira umurmu lebih muda dibandingku jadi setidaknya panggil aku dengan Kris atau Wu Fan saja OK?"

"Em mianhaeyo tuan, saya tidak bisa, karena itu memang sudah aturan dari sang Penguasa"

Kris mendesah, aku tak bisa merubah apa apa karena keputusan sang penguasa tidak dapat diganggugugat, pikirnya.

"Oh ya Suho-ssii, tolong carikan no Sehun"

"Nugu tuan?" tanya Suho, sepertinya ada banyak orang di Heaven yang bernama Sehun.

"Oh Sehun"

"Terlalu banyak nama Oh Sehun di heaven ini tuan" balas Suho.

"Jinjja? Kalau Xi Xuan kau tahu? Sang dewa Fobus, dewa dari segala rasa takut." Jelas Kris panjang lebar.

"Ah iya saya tahu tuan, biar saya carikan." Suho diam tak bergeming ditempatnya di tinggal oleh sang pemilik rumah.

"Oh ya, aku membutuhkannya malam ini juga Suho-ssii"

"Arrashi tuan, aku akan mengantarnya malam ini juga." Suho merunduk dengan penuh rasa hormat.

.

* * *

.

"Ah bisakah aku hidup seperti manusia biasa?"

Kris membuka pintu kamarnya sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya. Peluh? Memangnya apa yang membuat ia peluh? Tentu saja ia letih dan peluh, baru dua hari ia datang ke dunia yang di sebut _Heaven_ ini ia sudah memiliki rumah yang 'mewah', teman seorang dewa, dan berbagai pelayan didalam rumah yang tidak bersedia memanggilnya dengan nama normalnya. Mereka selalu memanggil Kris atau Wu Yi Fan dengan sebutan Tuan Tuan dan Tuan.

Baiklah kita sudahi berbagai kepeluhan sang Tuan Kris. Mari kita lihat apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Pemuda tampan itu sedang duduk di kursi kerja di ruang khusus dikamarnya. Diatas meja kerjanya terdapat satu lembar kertas yang bisa dikatakan sudah usang karena abis dibejek bejek ama Baekhyun. Ia memandangi kertas itu. ia paham bahwa tulisan itu adalah tulisan manusia, ia mengerti apa yang tertulis di dalam kertas itu, karena dulu ia juga seorang manusia. Lalu sekarang ia apa? Ia hanyalah **esprit** yang tinggal di dunia yang bernama _Heaven_.

Kris memandang dengan sedih lembaran usang itu. Dengan berat hati ia membaca kata demi kata, buliran bening dari matanya mulai mengalir melewati pipi, saat ia membaca kalimat 'Mengapa kau tak kunjung membalas suratku ge?' ia menjawab "Aku tak tahu jika kau selama ini mengirim surat Tao". Semakin banyak buliran kristal yang jatuh, kalimat yang selanjutnya sungguh membuatnya sesak 'Apakah suratku tak sampai?' dengan sedikit eraman ia menjawab "eughh Iya Tao suratmu tak pernah sampai kepadaku".

Tak sanggup Kris membaca kalimat berikutnya. Ia langsung membaca kalimat terakhir dalam lembaran usang tersebut. _**Wo Ai Ni tertanda Huang Zi Tao**_

Tangis langsung pecah dikala ia mengucap kalimat terakhir itu. "Wo ye ai ni Tao hiks hiks"

Kris menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja menangis sekeras kerasnya, memukul mukul meja dengan keras. Hingga para pelayan bertanya apa yang terjadi pada tuannya.

"Arggghhhh Ah Kris kenapa kau begitu bodoh! Kenapa kau memilih terbang ke Kanada waktu itu HAH? KAU BODOH KRIS!" Kris memaki dirinya sendiri, masih menangis sejadi jadinya.

"Seandaiya waktu itu aku tetap di GuangZou, pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini Tao.. du bui qi" Tangis Kris mulai mereda, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan lunglai menuju pulau kapuknya. Kris membanting diri , mulai lelah dan terlelap dalam tangisnya.

.

* * *

.

Saat Malam

"Permisi tuan, saya ingin mengantarkan nomor yang tadi tuan pesan"

Suho si Penjaga rumah mengetuk pintu kamar dari Tauannya, mengetahui ia tak direspon, ia berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu kamar Tuannya.

Ceklek *pintu terbuka*

Suho melangkah masuk dan tanpa sengaja ia melihat tubuh besar majikannya sedang meriung di atas kasur.

"Eh sudah tidur rupanya, kelihatannya kau lelah sekali ya Tuan?"

Penjaga melihat ruang kerja Majikannya tidak tertutup. Dan 'sedikit terlihat berantakan', ia berniat untuk membersihkannya.

*suho beres beres*

"Semuanya sudah rapih, tinggal meja kerja Tuan saja yang belum dibersihkan" serunya.

Suho melenggangkan kaki ke arah meja kerja Kris, sesampainya di sana ia melihat lembahar usang yang penuh dengan bekas air mata.

"Apakah tadi tuan menangis setelah membaca surat ini?" tanya Suho dalam hati.

"Ah ya, saya letakan disini saja no ponselnya, saya harap tuan menemukannya." ucap suho sambil meletakan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan no ponsel dari Xi Xuan.

Setelah membersihkan ruang kerja Kris, penjaga melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan pangeran yang terlelap dalam tidurnya "Selamat tidur Kris"- ucap Suho sebelum menutup pintu.

Ceklek *pintu tertutup*

.

* * *

.

Kesokan harinya

Sraaaakkk

Hordeng kamar Kris dibuka kasar oleh pemuda cantik.

"Bangun tuan Wu Fan sekarang sudah jam tujuh"

"Ungh lima menit lagi Lay"

"Tidak bisa tuan, ini sudah jadwalmu untuk bangun"-seru seorang yang dikatakan Lay

"Tidak, tunggu lima menit lagi." Kris melambai lambaikan tangannya, sedangkan wajahnya masih di dalam bantal.

"Baiklah, tiga, dua, saaa..."

"Baiklah baiklah aku bangun, aku tak akan terjebak oleh teriakanmu lagi Lay"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, selamat pagi Tuan Wu Fan, selamat menikmati hari ini"

Lay selaku petugas pembangun, dan koki di rumah Kris melenggang pergi dari kamarnya.

"Hah..." Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat pintu ruang kerjanya masih terbuka. "Hei ada yang beda dengan ruang kerjaku" kata Kris seraya memerhatikan ruang kerjanya. Kris melangkahkan kaki masuk, dan melihat betapa rapih kondisi ruang kerjanya sekarang. 'seingatku semalam ruangan ini 'sedikit' berantakan' ucapnya dalam hati.

Kakinya terus melangkah menelusuri ruang kerjanya yang terlihat agak aneh – menurutnya-. Langkah kakinya terhenti di sebuah meja yang di deteksi sebagai meja kerjanya. Di atas mejanya terdapat dua lembar kertas, yang satu terlihat agak usang dan lecek tentunya sedangkan yang satunya lagi terlihat masih baru dan bertuliskan angka angka.

Zzzrrttt

Sepertinya Kris baru saja mengingat apa yang ia baca malam kemarin setelah mengambil kertas usang yang lecek. Ia memegangi kepalanya, terlihat seperti orang pusing. Lalu sudut mata Kris melihat kearah kertas yang satunya, yang masih baru. Ia mengambil dan melihat apa yang tertera dalam kertas itu. ternyata di dalamnya terdapat rentetan nomor, sepertinya itu sebuah nomor ponsel. Dan ternyata benar, dibawah no itu ada tulisan Xi Xuan (Sehun) sang pemilik no ponsel tersebut.

"Ternyata Suho memang bisa diandalkan" ucap Kris sambil memamerkan smirk.

"Baiklah, setelah mandi aku akan membalas suratmu Huang Zi Tao" Kris meninggalkan ruang kerjanya dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

.

.

* * *

.

Selesai mandi

"Ahhh segarnya"

"Baiklah harus mulai dari mana dulu ya, ah sudahlah mulai saja." Gumam kris

Kris mulai menulis kata kata yang tepat untuk membalas surat dari Tao. Akan tetapi baru setengah jalan kris meremas kertasnya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Hal itu dia lakukan berulang kali. Sampai tersisa kertas terakhir di mejanya.

"Kris kali ini kau tak boleh gagal, ini kertas terakhirmu" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan wow Kris benar benar serius kali ini. Ia menulis kata demi kata yang ia rasa tepat.

.

_**Dear Huang Zi Tao**_

_Aku disini baik baik saja baby panda._

_Tentu aku akan membaca apapun yang kau tulis._

_Ah benarkah? Sesulit apa ujian bahasa korea itu. maaf aku tidak ada disana saat kau ujian, maaf aku lebih memilih terbang ke kanada. Aku sedikit menyesal atas keputusan yang ku ambil baby panda, karena ku, kau jadi mengalami kesulitan untuk memahami bahasa itu._

_Baik sekali temanmu itu. tolong sampaikan pada yang bernama Kim Jongin itu terimakasih banyak karena ia telah membantu baby pandaku yang aku sayangi sepanjang masa. Oh ya soal temanmu yang ingin kau bantu, tetaplah membantunya diujian selanjutnya, beri tahu dia jika temanmu mengalami kesulitan ia bisa bertanya padamu menggunakan kode baby panda._

_Kau tak perlu malu baby jika dibantu, toh temanmu itu punya niat baik kok. Kau harus malu jika kau berlaku sombong atas ilmu yang kau punya baby._

_Kau bertanya kapan aku kembali? Sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali baby Tao. Aku terjebak oleh gerbang Suci dan tak diizinkan keluar oleh Sang Penguasa._

_Dubuqi Tao, gege tak bisa kembali. Akan kukirimkan saja hadiah untuk mu yah._

* * *

Kris menghentikan acara menulisnya, ia merasa pipinya sedikit basah, 'sepertinya aku menangis' pikir Kris, Kris menghapus air matanya yang mengalir dan mencoba untuk menulis lagi.

* * *

_Aku lebih merindukanmu Baby panda, seandainya kau ada disampingku sekarang, kau pasti sudah kupeluk dan ku cium baby. _

_Maaf aku baru bisa membalas suratmu yang ini, sebab sang penjaga menahan semua surat yang masuk, aku mendapatkan suratmu saja secara illegal tentunya ditolong oleh beberapa temanku._

_Ini sudah ku balas suratmu._

_Aku tunggu kau mengirim surat untukku lagi baby._

_Wo ye ai ni _

_**Tertanda Wu Yi Fan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kau tahu selama Kris menulis surat, ia terus saja menitihkan air mata. Sampai kertas yang ia buat untuk menulis, basah dan mengering dengan cepatnya. Selesai ia menulis balasan surat, ia menghapus air matanya dan melipat kertas itu menjadi origami angsa yang indah. Lalu ia letakan diatas meja kerjanya.

Kris mengambil ponselnya, menyalin no Xi Xuan dan mencoba menghubunginya.

"Yeoboseo.. Oh Sehun" seru kris

"Nuguseo?" jawab dari seberang telepon.

"Ini Kris, Kerumahlah Sehun aku sudah selesai" Kris memerintahkan sang dewa dari ketakutan (dewa Fobus)

"Baiklah, tunggu beberapa saat, aku akan sampai secepat mungkin."

"bersama Xiao Lu?" tanya Kris

"Kau dilarang menyukainya Kris, dia milikku"

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda, lagi pula aku sudah punya baby panda. Cepatlah, aku tutup teleponnya ya daaah"

Piiiiiip.

**Yap Chapter 2 syudah update. mau Lanjut? apa delete? **

**RnR pwese **


	3. Chapter 3

**yosh I'm back **

**fufufufu chapter 3 up dan ini yang terakhir lalalalalal **

**ok main character is Taoris. **

**tapi di akhir chapt ini Taorisnya dikit lebih banyak nyeritain perjalanan balesan surat ke Zi Tao.**

**jadi yang banyak disini Sehunnya hohoho. ya syudah langsung baca saja.**

* * *

Tok tok

"Yeoboseo gege~~" teriak seorang namja di depan rumah mewah.

"Aish cepat juga bocah itu datang" gerutu sang pemilik rumah.

Ceklek

"Ye bocah cepat juga kau sampai" ucap Kris pada Sehun yang sekarang sedang ada didepan rumahnya.

"Hah ge, dari tempatku ke sini hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari satu menit" tanggap Sehun.

"Heh sombong sekali kau dewa Fobus." Ejek Kris.

"Kau juga sama _espirt _muda. Sudah mana surat balasanmu." –Sehun.

"Ck terburu buru sekali kau Dewa muda. Nih tolong sampaikan padanya dan pastikan orang itu adalah dia" Kris berdecih lalu segera menyerahkan surat balasan kepada Sehun.

"Yo akan ku pastikan, baiklah aku pergi dulu jaaa" Sehun membalikan badannya mengambil langkah tanda ia akan pergi. Langkahnya terhenti sepertinya ia mengingat akan satu hal. Sehun masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, menimang nimang seperti ada yang ia lupakan.

"Hah, sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan. Tapi apa ya?" gumam Sehun.

"ummmmm... YA pabboya Oh Sehun! Kau kan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa anak bumi itu!" Sehun membalikan badan, berniat untuk menanyakan bagaimana rupa anak bumi yang bernama Huang Zi Tao pada Kris. Tapi setelah ia membalikan badan, yang ia lihat hanya pintu besar yang telah tertutup.

"Aish. Sudah masuk rupanya. Sudahlah biar aku minta tolong pada Xiumin hyung untuk mencari anak bumi itu" gerutu Sehun.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari tempat yang dikatakan rumah. Dan pada langkah ketiganya ia mulai melayang. Memanfaatkan udara disekitarnya sebagai singgasana tebang sang Dewa Fobus.

.

.

"Aish, aku terkadang suka bingung pada Minseok hyung, ia seorang Dewa _Khione_ tapi mengapa lingkungan rumahnya sedingin ini." Ucap sehun sambil memeluk dirinya sediri.

Kalian tahu sang dewa muda berada dimana? Yup di halaman rumah sang Dewa _Khione_ . Seorang yang mempunyai kemampuan menebak atau bisa dibilang mendeteksi wajah seseorang dengan menyebut namanya saja. Selain itu Dewa yang bernama asli Kim Min Seok memiliki kemampuan untuk membekukan apa saja yang ada dihadapannya atau hal hal yang berhubungan dengan salju, hawa dingin dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya diantara dua kemampuan MinSeok, keahlian utamanya adalah yang berhubungan dengan salju dan hawa dingin. Jadi Sehun si dewa muda jelas salah atas pendapatnya.

Ting tong

"MinSeok hyung~~ palli bukakan pintu untukku" teriak Sehun di depan pintu sang pemilik rumah.

Ceklek

"Ya kau berisik sekali dewa muda" seorang namja imut dengan pipi chuby keluar menampakan wajahnya.

"Ya hyung mengapa rumah mu sangat dingin. Kau tahu aku tak suka pada hawa dingin." Oceh Sehun pada namja dihadapannya.

PLETAK

MinSeok dengan gerakan yang tiba tiba ia menaruh atau lebih tepatnya meletakan secara kasar kepalan tangannya diatas kepala Oh Sehun.

"Appoooo" rintih sehun.

"Tak sopan sekali kau membentakku dewa muda. Dan asal kau tahu jika kau tidak suka dengan hawa dingin ini lebih baik kau pergi dari sini Oh Sehun." Ucap Minseok sedikit kasar.

Sehun benar benar tak menyangka hyungnya yang terkenal dengan kemanisan luar biasa dan tutur katanya yang lemah lembut bisa membentak sehun dengan kasar seperti barusan.

'Minseok hyung sepertinya sedang PMS' pikir sehun.

"Hei Hei hei ada apa ribut ribut."

Dari dalam rumah Minseok keluarlah sosok namja cantik yang tak kalah imutnya dengan namja bernama Minseok Minseok itu. *author: itu Sehun yang ngetik bukan gue. Suwer*

"LUHAN HYUUUUUUNG" rajuk sehun, ia begegas ingin memeluk hyung kesayangannya. Tapi apa daya Minseok menghadang didepannya.

"Aku ulangi. Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" ucap Minseok agak galak.

"Emm Minseok sebaiknya kita bicarakan baik baik didalam, kasihan Sehun, dia terlihat kedinginan." Luhan berkata dengan hati hati.

"Tidak sebelum bocah bodoh ini menjawab pertanyaanku Luhannie" tunjuk Minseok pada Sehun.

"Arraseo arraseo, minseok hyung izinkan aku masuk dulu baru aku akan menjawabnya. Diluar sini terlalu dingin." –Sehun.

"Anniyo"-Minseok.

"Hah baiklah. Aku kesini ingin meminta bantuanmu hyung. sudah ku jawabkan? Sekarang biarkan aku masuk." Ucap Sehun dengan sangat cepat. Sesudah mengatakannya, Sehun menyerobot masuk secepat angin.

"Hah anak itu selalu saja seperti itu" gumam Minseok sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Sudahlah Min" Luhan menepuk nepuk bahu Minseok dan mengajak sang pemilik rumah masuk kedalamnya.

.

.

.

"Hei Sehunna, kau ingin aku membantu apa?" tanya Minseok pada seorang yang sedang melahap sup didepan perapian rumahnya.

slupurttt sehun meneguk habis sup dalam mangkuk, mengusap mulutnya dan mebalikan tubuhnya ke hadapan hyungnya.

Sehun menampakan wajah serius.

"Kau terlihat bodoh dengan wajah seperti itu Sehunnie" bisik Luhan.

Sepertinya sehun tidak menghiraukan bahkan bisa dikatakan ia tidak mendengar apa yang diucapkan Luhan.

"Emmm annou, hyung. tolong carikan aku seorang anak bumi yang bernama Huang Zi Tao" ucap sehun pelan.

Buufffffffffttttt. Luhan yang mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sehun dengan tiba tiba menyemburkan sup yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya.

"KAU MAU SELINGKUH OH SEHUN?" geram Luhan.

"A.. a..nii..yo Lu.. Han..nie" jawab sehun tergagap gagap.

"LALU?"-Luhan

"Aku ingin membantu Kris ge, si _espirt _muda itu hyung. kau tak ingat kemarin aku yang menawarkan bantuan padanya untuk menyampaikan balasan ke seorang anak bumi yang ia sayangi. Dan namanya Huang Zi Tao. Kau ingat itu hyung?" Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

"Ah ya. Aku ingat, maafkan aku Sehunnie telah menuduhmu yang bukan bukan."sesal Luhan.

"Ah, hentikan telenovela ini, aku muak melihatnya." Celetuk Minseok yang melihat hunhan sedang ber lovey dovey.

"Sehun kau ingin tahu bagaimana rupa anak bumi itu kan?" tanya Minseok.

"umm" Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Sekarang ikut aku." Ucap Minseok lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

'Aneh' pikir sehun.

Yeah apa yang dipikirkan sehun itu benar. mungkin kalian sudah terbiasa dengan ruang ramal yang beraksen seram, seperti tengkorak, lampu redup dan ruang lembab. Tapi berbeda dengan ruangan yang ia injak sekarang. Tampak bersih, indah, wangi dan tentunya tidak semenyeramkan ruang ramal biasa. Bercat putih bersih, sebersih salju dingin yang ada didepan rumahnya.

"Hey bocah, jangan kau kira ini ruang ramal" celetuk Minseok yang ada di depan Sehun.

"Eh? Kalu ini bukan ruang ramal, lalu ini ruang apa hyung?" tanya sehun kepo.

"Tentu saja ruang kerjaku Oh Sehun."-minseok.

Minseok pergi meninggalkan sehun keruangan lain setelah mengatakan 'duduk disana' dan menunjuk kearah dua kursi berhadapan yang dibatasi oleh meja.

"Kau mau kemana Minseok Hyung?"

Krik

Sehun diabaikan Minseok readers *pukpuk sehun*

.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, Minseok kembali sambil membawa selembar kertas dan juga sebatang pensil dan penghapus.

"Untuk apa itu hyung." tanya sehun heran.

"Duduk dan perhatikan." Ucap Minseok.

"Siapa nama yang ingin kau ketahui Oh Sehun?"

"Huang Zi Tao Hyung"

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar."

Minseok menggoreskan pensilnya dikertas putih yang tadi ia bawa. Awalnya hanya goresan tak jelas tapi lama kelamaan goresan goresan itu membentuk wajah rupawan dengan sedikit aksen panda dimatanya.

"Eoh ternyata kau bisa mengambar juga toh hyung, tak ku sangka"

Minseok tak menghiraukan perkataan Sehun, ia melanjutkan menggambar seketsa wajah seseorang yang disebut Huang Zi Tao. Detik selanjutnya sketsa wajah itu telah usai. Pada gambarnya juga tertuliskan alamat dimana anak bumi itu berada.

"Sudah, ini" Minseok menyerahkan selembaran kertas tadi pada Sehun.

"Wah hyung, anak ini benar benar manis, tapi lebih manis Luhan hyung si" koreksi Sehun.

"Urusanmu sudah selesaikan? Sekarang kau bisa pergi dari rumahku, aku ada urusan penting dengan Luhan yang tak bisa diganggu oleh siapapun termasuk kau bocah" ucap Minseok ketus.

"Ne ne, aku selesai, dan aku akan segera pergi." Sehun berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruang kerja Minseok, sesampainya didepan pintu ia berbalik dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

.

"Xiao Lu, aku pergi dulu ne Chu~"

Blush wajah Luhan memerah setelah dicium Sehun yang berpamitan pergi dari rumah Minseok.

"Ne hati hati Xi Xuan" ucap Luhan dengan pelan.

"Dia sungguh kekanakan ya Luhan." Ucap seseorang dibelakang Luhan.

"Ya, seperti itulah" gumam Luhan tersipu.

.

'Hei apa serius surat ini harus aku yang mengantar?'-sehun

'Ah aku minta tolong dua hyung cupid saja, lagi pula aku benar benar tak tahu daerah itu.'

"hatchih, ah aku terkena flu~" gumam Sehun yang sedang berjalan melewati pembatas rumah Minseok.

Dan kali ini siapa lagi yang akan dimintai tolong Sehun? Dua Cupid? Ah maksudnya mungkin Park Chanyeol dan Byun baekhyun, sebenarnya mereka bukan cupid, mereka dewa juga sama seperti Sehun. Tapi tugasnya saja yang agak berbeda. Park Chanyeol adalah Dewa _Eufrosine_, sedangkan Byun Baerkhyun adalah Dewa _Lynx_, keduanya saling berhubungan, karena Chanyeol yang merupakan dewa penghubung, dan baekhyun adalah dewa rasa cinta. Mereka ditugaskan Sang Penguasa untuk melakukan pekerjaannya bersama. Pekerjaan mereka mempersatukan dua orang dimuka bumi, -tak perduli berbeda gender ataupun sama, yang penting mereka saling jatuh cinta- itu prinsip mereka. Tapi sungguh, Sang Penguasa hanya memperbolehkan mereka mempersatukan yang berbeda gender. Maka dari itu setiap mereka ingin mempersatukan manusia yang sama gender saling mencintai Sang Penguasa pasti memisahkan mereka tak perdulu bagaimana caranya.

Sudah cukup kita membahas Sang Penguasa dan dua Cupid. Selanjutnya kita lihat Oh Sehun.

"Hah, mereka berdua dimana sih? Sudah ku cari sampai ke ujung _heaven_ tapi tak dapat ku temukan?" Sehun menggaruk garuk kepalanya bingung. Ia memikirkan tempat mana yang mungkin dikunjungi oleh 'dua cupid' itu.

"Aha! Dunia manusia! Pasti mereka disana" Sehun ingin bergegas pergei menemui mereka di dunia manusia akan tetapi ia terhenti dan berpikir 'untuk apa aku punya ponsel tapi tak ku gunakan? Aku suruh saja mereka kesini'

Tet tot tet tot *pencet ponsel*

"Ah hyungie, ke _heaven _sekarang, ada hal penting" Sehun berbicara pada orang yang ada diseberang telepon dan segera menutupnya.

.

Tetetettrtettatas *bunyi ponsel Chanyeol*

"Ah Yeoboseo hun?"

"..."

Pip

"Nugu ya Chanyeol-ah?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Sehun si bocah pabbo." Jawab Chanyeol cuek.

"Untuk apa ia menelepon mu?"

"ia meminta kita datang ke heaven, katanya ada yang penting" ucap Chanyeol dengan tampang =.=

"Ah sebaiknya kita harus kesana sekarang" baekhyun menyibakkan selimutnya dan terpampanglah tubuh yang toples dan piiiiiip *sensor* (author : ngga kuat nyebut, barusan kris yang ngetik)

"Baek, tutupi tubuh mu atau aku akan memakanmu lagi" *itu kris yang ngetik*

"ah iya" wajah baekhyun memerah dan segera ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di Heaven.

"Ahhh Hyungdeul lama sekaliiii~~ aku bosan menunggu"-Sehun

"Yo hun. Sedang apa kau disana?"-Chanyeol.

"Menunggu kalian. Cepat kesini ada hal penting."

"Apa?" Baekyeol mendekati sehun dengan antusias.

"Eum, tolong sampaikan surat kris pada orang ini ya." Ucap Sehun seenak jidat sambil nyengir pula.

"Kau menyuruh kami gitu maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"ne" Jawab Sehun dengan wajah yang semeringah.

Tiba tiba saja alis baekhyun berkedut. Seolah mengerti dengan kondisi Baekhyun, segera Chanyeol mengambil benda itu dari sehun dan segera menyeret Baekhyun.

"Jaaa baiklah kami akan mengantarnya, kami pergi dulu." teriak Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

.

"Hei pabbo, kenapa kau menerimanya begitu saja?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan nada sebal.

"Ya tak apalah Baek, kan memang ini sudah tugas kita, menyatukan cinta yang terpisah. Hahaha" ucap chanyeol dengan ceria.

Baekhyun masih setia dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Sudahlah, kau jelek kalau cemberut baek. Chu~" Chanyeol mencium baekhyun dan itu membuat wajah baekhyun semerah tomat.

"Ya, jangan cium aku sembarangan." Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol malu malu.

"hahahaha tapi kau suka kan"

'ya aku suka'

.

"Baiklah kita lihat. Kau kenal wajah ini Park Chanyeol?" ucap baekhyun sambil menunjuk kertas yang menampakkan wajah seseorang.

"Ne, tentu aku kenal, dia dulu salah satu klien ku, namanya Huang Zi Tao, ia penyuka sesama. Ia menyukai orang yang bernama Kris, tapi seperti biasa Sang Penguasa tak mengizinkan aku mempersatukan mereka dan memanggil Kris terlebih dulu" Jelas Chanyeol. Bakehyun yang mendengarkan hanya mengangguk angguk.

"lalu kau tahu dimana rumahnya.?"

"Tentu"

Baekyeol berjalan jalan mengudara di langit seoul, setelah hampir satu jam Chanyeol menunjuk ke salah satu rumah yang tak begitu mewah di pinggiran kota.

"Ah itu dia rumahnya"

"Kau tau kamarnya? Lebih baik kita letakan saja ini dikamarnya" usul Baekhyun.

"Ide bagus Baekkie, kamarnya ada di sebelah sana" Chanyeol menunjuk kearah kamar yang jendelanya terbuka.

Mereka segera menghampiri kamar itu dan memasuki ruangannya.

"Ah kamarnya sangat nyaman." Gumam Baekhyun.

Duk duk duk duk

Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah kamar.

"Hey Baek, cepatlah, aku tak ingin mereka melihat kita." Seru Chanyeol sambil bersiap siap keluar dari kamar tersebut.

'kuletakan disini saja' ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

Di meja belajar anak manusia yang bernama Huang Zi Tao kini terdapat lipatan origami yang sama dengan apa yang pernah ia terbangkan ke langit. Tentu kali ini origami itu bukanlah lipatan kosong, melainkan balasan surat dari pujangga hati.

Baekhyun berfirasat anak itu tidak akan membuka origami itu, makanya Baekhyun mengambil secarik kertas dan menuliskan beberapa kata yang baru saja ia pelajari beberapa waktu lalu.

'_BUKALAH ORIGAMI ITU HUANG ZI TAO'_

"Ne kajja kita pergi" ajak baekhyun.

"Ne." Chanyeol mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar anak manusia itu.

* * *

**END  
seru? pasti ngga hahahahaha**

**sudahlah jangan disesali membaca ff ini~ **

**maafkan author yang dengan laknatnya mencampurkan perasaan author ke ff ini. jadi ffnya kurang kena deh hahaha **

**emang selama ini ngena? ngga sih wwkwkwkwk**

**syudah cukup sekian, kita ketemu di ff selanjutnya. semoga makin srek yah.**

**RnR**


End file.
